chocolateislyfefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Six
Day Six Balloon's POV ----------------------------------------------------------- I miss you. I need you. I want you. I hurt you. I failed you. I sacrificed for you. I DIED because of you. I hate you. I want to kill you. ------------------------------------------------------------ !!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY?! Another nightmare?! I just..I can't anymore. {whimper} "Balloon? You okay?" H-Huh? I slowly rub my eyes. "Oh! H-Hey Taco.." She half-smiles. "Hey Balloon. Sleep well?" Uhh..not really. I smile again, starting to cry. "O-Of course I did! I always do!" {chuckle} "..No you didn't." Wh-What?! I frown. "What do you mean Taco?" She shakes her head. "I'm assuming you had ANOTHER nightmare, right?" {choke} No no no no. I blush. "Y-Yeah, I did. I felt like OJ's ghost was haunting me.." Her face pales. "That sounds..grim." That's because it IS. {rustling} Is round three over? I glance at Taco, who's blushing. "Y-You don't need to stare at me like that. I'll tell you." Good. Thank you. "..Looks like the third round is over now." ..That's a relief. "From most of the reports and fighters, it seems that we have lost some more brave people on the field." {gulp} Uh oh.. But..does this even matter anymore? OJ's DEAD, and there's no other fighters we know. "Due to the large death toll, we won't say any names or even descriptions. But we have sadly lost over one thousand fighters in round three. Combining rounds one and two, that's over five hundred thousand lives lost." ..Now I've lost hope. What's the point anymore? It's not like Taco and I have anything else to lose. We've lost OJ, and now there's no-one else. Taco frowns. "You feeling okay Balloon?" {beeping} Oh, yeah of course. I'm fine. I smile again, deflating. "Yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all." Where's that orange doll? {puffing} Her eyes widen. "Uhh, is that what I THINK it is?" Huh? What do you mean Taco? "..I don't understand. What are you--" Taco rips the OJ plushie out of my hand. "Well well well! What do we have here? It looks like an OJ doll." Uh oh.. "N-No it's not! It's a REPLICA of an OJ doll." She smirks. "I know you miss him and all, but.." DON'T. "..Don't you thinking making love to a doll is a tad bit TOO much?!" M-MAKING LOVE TO A DOLL?! Is she kidding?! I hope she's kidding. "T-Taco..you're not serious about this, right?" Her smirk fades. "No. Why would I deny that you love OJ? Lying about love isn't a good thing. You should know that." I do, I just thought YOU didn't. {heavy sigh} "Anyways, why don't we--" {swipe} "Give me back the doll Taco!" {chuckle} "Not a chance!" I know she's only playing around, but I'm NOT in the mood for this.. {steaming} "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE DAMN SECOND?!" {gasp} Taco blinks rapidly. {sniffle} She hands me the OJ doll back. "I-I'm sorry Balloon.." Great. Now you're making me feel bad. {sigh} I give her a hug. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to get mad at you.." It's true. She wipes her tears. "And..I'm sorry too. For..you know, mocking your friendship." ..You didn't mock it Taco. I wouldn't call it 'mocking'. "You weren't mocking it. You were insulting our friendship." I frown at her again, and she grows red in the face. "Look, I'm sorry okay?! I didn't mean to--" I cut her off. "It's fine. I'm over it now." At least until you bring it up again. {sigh of relief} "Thanks Balloon. You're so sweet.." Uhh, thanks? {beeping} {cold air blows} That ALWAYS feels so refreshing after a long day. Taco cuddles near the AC, cowering in her cot. {squirming} ..I can't get comfortable. It's not because of the cot, AC, or even Taco. It's about the apocalypse, and the victims. Why should we care anymore? Again, without thinking, I squeeze Taco's hand. She raises an eyebrow. "Balloon?! What's the matter?" EVERYTHING. I stare out the windows. "..Have you given up?" "..What do you mean?" {groan} You know EXACTLY what I mean. "Have you..given up on getting out of here alive?" {gasp} Taco instantly flushes. "Wh-What are you talking about Balloon?!?!" {sigh} You just don't get it, do you? "I'm talking about the apocalypse and survival. Like, what's the point anymore?! Our only solace is dead, so there's no reason to--" Surprisingly, Taco inches near my face. "Just calm down, okay? No need to get worked up over this." BUT.. "B-But--" {smooch} ????????!!!!!!!!!!! Did Taco just..KISS me?! ..Why am I feeling all tingly and weird now? She pulls away, tears running down her face. "I know how you feel, about OJ dying and all." Thank you. "But..when the world ends..I don't want to be lonely.." Lonely..? "I know it's weird, but it's true. I can't stand being alone. It frightens me just thinking about it.." ..Oh. Taco just WANTS me to be alive, so she won't suffer alone. Why am I so selfish? I should have thought of that. I frown, slowly kissing her cheek. "S-Sorry Taco. I never knew.." I mumble. She shrugs, smiling a bit. "It's fine, really. But, to be frank..I just want someone there for me..by my side.." !!!!!!!!!! "..And to be honest, I wouldn't want anyone other than you by me. Because..I love you, but I hate you at the same time." How ironic. I hug her again. "Me too, actually. It's like we're made for each other, and we're NOT." {giggle} "Exactly!" I'm happy that we can agree on SOMETHING, now. Taco snuggles in her cot, facing the AC. I move closer to her, clutching the OJ doll. {beep} ..Looks like the outside world has stopped, for now at least. She turns around, facing me. "I can't really say this correctly, but..I had fun with you today. I kinda always have." Same with you. I nod. "Me too, and I hope we can..uhh..stay this way..for a while." Taco blushes. "Hehe, I kinda feel the same way.." I start blushing again. "..I'm glad to hear that." {giggling} We dreamily stare at each other, until we snap out of our imaginations. {yawn} I close my eyes. "Goodnight Taco." She happily rolls over. "..Goodnight Balloon. L-Love you.." L-Love you..?! Oh, what. Wow. Taco actually loves me..and still hates me too. It's a love-hate kind of relationship. Since me and her hardly get along. But..just hearing her say that makes me happy, even though we're bitter enemies. Why? Our friendship is..well..flawed. But that's good enough for me.. Category:Blog posts